dawn_of_the_metahumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Metahumans Wiki
Dawn of the Metahumans is an upcoming 2018 science fiction novel set in a universe where once ordinary young adults develop superhuman abilities at a certain age. The story stars Ryan Lee alongside Angelica Malagon, Caleb Meyerhoff, Megan Tan, Jonathan Hicks, Ashleigh Yzerman and Rachel Meyerhoff with Superman and Supergirl appearing as special guest stars. Josh Vandiermen, Ryan's educational assistant from school appears in the novel as a shape-shifting alien who attempts to open a portal from Earth to his homeworld, intending to launch an invasion on Central City. The story takes place on Earth-38, following Ryan Lee and his friends as they balance both their extraordinary lives with that of their seemingly regular lives, only to be called into action when a dangerous alien creature threatens the safety of their city. Synopsis The story takes place on Earth-38, one of the many versions of Earth in the multiverse. In addition to the common knowledge of alien life on Earth, a number of superpowered humans have surfaced around the globe, nicknamed "Metahumans" by the Government. Since they started appearing, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (D.E.O.) have started to collect information on each of them, in case any of them decided to use their abilities for evil. The story opens at the warehouse district in National City, where Supergirl tracks down a dangerous alien fugitive who has been attacking random targets around the city, including the murder of several civilians. A D.E.O. strike team led by Alex Danvers arrives at the district to provide backup, just as Supergirl locates and confronts the fugitive, an alien criminal known as Vertox. The alien creature proves to be just as strong as the Kryptonian, easily overpowering her in single combat. The D.E.O. strike team soon intervenes, but the shape-shifting powers of Vertox allows the alien to evade capture. Returning to the D.E.O. headquarters, Supergirl informs J'onn J'onzz and the other D.E.O. agents that their target is a member of an alien race capable of shape-shifting, referred to as the "Insectoids." J'onn is familiar with the species, and predicts that Vertox will attempt to summon his people to Earth, raging a war of epidemic proportions on the people of Earth. As the Insectoids have proven to be stronger than a Kryptonian, Alex suggests a new course of action, such as recruiting some of the recently discovered Metahumans around the world. Supergirl is uncertain, as these Metahumans have only recently discovered their powers. J'onn agrees with Alex, stating that all these Metahumans need is some guidance, and he believes Supergirl can help them with that. Supergirl reluctantly agrees to do what she can, with J'onn suggesting she get in contact with her cousin in Metropolis, to see if he'd be willing to help. The story then transitions to Central City, introducing the reader(s) to Ryan Lee. Ryan is shown to be working as an investigative journalist at the Central City Provincial Planet, currently attending a press conference hosted by Jonathan Hicks, CEO of Hicks Industries, the company responsible for most of the construction in the city. Accompanying him is the Provincial Planet star reporter, Ashleigh Yzerman, who is one of Ryan's closest, personal friends. Jonathan Hicks explains his plan to build a device intended to help the Central City Police Department control the criminal element in the city, though it is shown that Ashleigh has her doubts, shown when she questions him on the subject. Jonathan responds to her questions by showing the audience the device: an exo-suit designed to provide police officers with the abilities of the Kryptonian heroes of National City and Metropolis, mainly superhuman strength and the ability to fly. Much to her annoyance, Ryan finds himself impressed by the invention, though he later assures Ashleigh that he has always questioned Jonathan's motives on more than one occasion. When a car chase happens down the highway, it is revealed that Ryan is one of the many recently surfaced "Metahumans," when Ashleigh instructs him to go. Donning the suit designed for him by Ashleigh, Ryan intervenes in the car chase, stopping the armed thugs in their tracks. After incapacitating the two gunmen, Ryan leaves them on the sidewalk for the police, offering the police only a wave before leaving the scene. That night, a gang of armed thugs attack an armored truck transporting money from the bank. A vigilante dressed like a ninja confronts the group and defeats them, leaving several of them with broken limbs. The security guard driving the truck catches only a glimpse of the vigilante before she leaves the scene. The next day, the Provincial Planet is a buzz about the mysterious vigilante spotted in town late last night. Attending to meeting with the Editor-in-Chief Kevin Veenstra, Ryan asks about the identity of this vigilante, which Kevin has dubbed "Ninja" due to the interview Ashleigh got with the witness. Kevin wants his reporters to find out more about their vigilante, though at the same time he wants an interview with the Metahuman involved with the car chase yesterday. Donning his supersuit, Ryan scours the city for any sign of the vigilante, concerned that a regular human being is putting themselves at risk taking the law into their own hands. During his search, Ryan is caught up in a fire downtown. As the Fire Department attempts to get the fire out of control, Ryan heads into the building to help the people trapped inside. He soon comes face-to-face with an alien creature who proves to be a powerful adversary (unknown to Ryan, the alien is Vertox). The alien creature escapes the building as it collapses, with Ryan just barely making his own escape. The fire fighters thank him for his help, though he is more concerned about the extraterrestrial being he just faced. On the other side of the city, Caleb Meyerhoff is introduced to the reader(s) as a martial arts instructor, teaching a class of students self-defense. After the lesson, Caleb enters his office to collect his things, prepared to head home. Before he can leave, he finds a man waiting for him, who introduces himself as a journalist from the Daily Planet, Clark Kent. Clark explains that he's come from Metropolis with a friend to look into the recent appearance of Metahumans around the world, noting that a number of them have popped up in Central City. Caleb offers what help he can, but he has another appointment to attend. Meanwhile, Ryan returns to the Provincial Planet at the request of Kevin Veenstra, who wants to introduce him to a temporary employee from National City: Kara Danvers, a reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media. Kevin explains that Kara was sent to their city to look into the whole Metahuman story, and he would like Ryan to help her learn her way around. Meanwhile, Ashleigh arrives at the Central City Pub to meet up with her old friend Angelica Malagon. After some small talk, Angelica brings up the incident on the highway when a Metahuman brought an end to a raging car chase. Ashleigh admits that she's been working to get an interview, when Angelica correctly concludes the hero to be Ryan. Ashleigh denies the truth, but reluctantly confirms when Angelica reveals she was the vigilante who stopped the armored truck robbery. Angelica assures Ashleigh that she'll keep Ryan's identity a secret, with Ashleigh promising to do the same. Back at the Provincial Planet, Kara reveals that she knows Ryan's secret, though he insists that he is an ordinary person. Kara convinces Ryan that he can trust her by revealing that she is the Kryptonian hero known as Supergirl. Ryan learns that Kara had actually come to Central City seeking help from the Metahumans to stop a dangerous alien fugitive. Ryan agrees to help, as he believes he already encountered the rogue alien. Across the city, Caleb arrives at the apartment building where one of his friends live, but when he rings the number of their room, he receives no answer. Clark suggests his friend might just be out right now, but Caleb reminds him that she was expecting him. They head up to the eighteenth floor, only to find security in the building, with the door smashed open. Clark questions one of the guards, who reveals that they believe a wild animal got loose. Caleb calls Angelica informing her of the situation and excuses himself, changing into the vigilante known as Nightshade. Unbeknownst to him, Clark watches as he leaves the building on his mission. At the same time, Ashleigh is about to leave the pub when a Dire Wolf appears in the street causing panic. As she finishes paying, Angelica suggests Ashleigh stay in the pub, while she races out to change into Ninja. Having been alerted to the crisis, Ryan soon appears on the scene accompanied by Supergirl, much to Ashleigh's surprise. Both are stunned at the appearance of a Dire Wolf, having believed the species to be extinct. The Dire Wolf attacks after a short time, proving to be as tough as a Kryptonian and nearly impossible to subdue. Ninja soon joins them, suggesting a capture strategy. Using her array of gadgets, Ninja is successful in immobilizing the Dire Wolf after Supergirl uses her freeze breath to slow it down and Ryan holding it down. Unfortunately, the Dire Wolf manages to escape and incapacitates Ninja, prompting Ryan to come to a final decision: kill the Dire Wolf to prevent innocent people from being hurt. The appearance of Nightshade stops him before he can strike, informing him that the Dire Wolf is actually their friend. Ryan is shocked, but realizes the truth when he realizes the Dire Wolf is wearing a necklace worn by his old friend Megan Tan. The Dire Wolf escapes in one of the alleys, while Supergirl checks on Ninja. Sometime later, the group is gathered on a rooftop across from the pub, with Nightshade having revealed his identity to Ryan, explaining how he ended up operating as a vigilante with Angelica. Supergirl begins to lecture Caleb on the dangers he and Angelica have put themselves in by doing this when they don't have any superhuman powers to help them, with Ryan promptly defending his friends. He reveals that he is also concerned about their safety, but after witnessing the way they worked, he trusts them to continue operating as vigilantes. The discussion is interrupted by the appearance of Superman, who apparently saw the whole encounter. Superman compliments Caleb on his ability to sneak out back at the apartment, with Caleb realizing that the Man of Steel and Clark Kent are the same person. Supergirl explains that they've come to Central City seeking out the help of other Metahumans, with Ryan then telling them about his encounter with an alien fugitive while trying to help out with a burning building the other day. Angelica and Caleb offer their assistance when they learn that Ryan has already agreed to help out. With the Dire Wolf still on the loose, Superman suggests they split into teams to locate the beast before anyone is hurt. Ninja and Nightshade disembark to check out the industrial district while Superman heads back toward Megan's apartment to see if he can determine where Megan might possibly have gone. Ryan and Supergirl patrol the city from above, with Supergirl using her superhearing to search for signs of the Dire Wolf's location. Ryan is shown to still be in shock that his friend is actually the Dire Wolf he was willing to kill, while Supergirl reassures him that everything will turn out alright in the end. Cast * Ryan Lee, a journalist working at the Provincial Planet in Central City and one of the first to have discovered his superhuman abilities. Donning a suit similar to Superman's, Ryan operates as a superhero helping out with the criminal element in Central City, using his powers of superhuman strength, speed and flight to help out wherever he can. * Angelica Malagon, a recent college graduate who operates as the vigilante Ninja under the cover of night. She is a friend with Ryan and is shown to be extremely smart, piecing together the clues to discovering Ryan's secret and wielding an array of high-tech gadgets. She is shown to be an expert in martial arts, often leaving the criminals she encounters with broken limbs. Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse